barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Very Special Delivery!
"A Very Special Delivery!" is the 37th and final episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Tosha has a big surprise for Barney and the gang. Her family has a new baby, but that's only part of the surprise. She won't tell the rest! Along the way, Barney and the kids explore how everyone is different and meet singer Ella Jenkins, who talks about different ways to say hello and sings Miss Mary Mack. With the Barney Bag, the kids make ukeleles. B.J. and Baby Bop stop by and Big Sister Tosha finally reveals the surprise. Her mom had twin boys and their names are Kevin and Kyle! Barney explains that even if the twins are identical or fraternal, they are still special and equally loved just like everyone else. Song List #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Everyone is Special #Miss Mary Mack #Shake Hands with Friends #The Barney Bag #Mr. Knickerbocker #Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) #I Love You Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J. *Tosha *Shawn *Kathy *Min *David Trivia *This episode was dedicated to villan actor Vincent Price, who passed away of aids in 1993. *Tosha's Mom and Dad later appear in the special Imagination Island. *This was also the last Barney video to be co-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *This episode was released on VHS as Families Are Special. It hit the stores on February 7, 1995. This VHS includes previews for Barney Live! in New York City, and Imagination Island. It was later re-released by Warner Home Video in 1997 in the PBS Kids Pack of Pals. *A new pitch of My Family's Just Right for Me is used. *This is also the last time BJ is the same height as Barney. In 1994, he shrunk, just like Baby Bop did in this season. *This group (Min, Kathy, David, and Shawn) also appeared in "My Favorite Things!". *This is the only episode where David and Tosha are both seen together. *Even though the Families Are Special VHS contains the Caption Center's "CC" logo, the tape is actually closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, making this the last episode to use it until "Barney's Great Adventure". *In the spanish version, Buckle Up My Seat Belt was cut, the Barney Says Segment is Different, and Barney doesn't sing the 2nd verse of I Love You with the others. *This is also the last appearance of the Season 1 doll in the intro with the rainbow. It would later be redesigned in Season 3 of the show. *The vocal arrangement for Everyone is Special in the first verse is similar to the later remake of Barney in Concert. *This gorup (Tosha, Min, David and Kathy) also appeared on "Tales of Adventures". *This group (Tosha, David, Min, Shawn and Kathy) also appeared in The Great Robot Race. *Tosha wears the same clothes from That's a Home to Me (episode). And a half pony tail. *Shawn wears the same clothes from The Dentist Makes Me Smile and That's a Home to Me (episode). And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese, Hoo's In The Forest?, Brave New Rescues, Lend A Helping Hand and That's a Home to Me (episode). And a hair-style. *Min wears the same clothes from The Cooking Book. And the same pants from Once Upon a Dino Tale. And a long hair. *David wear the same shirt from Fun With Feet. And the same clothes from Making A Move (1993 Version). And a short hair. *The kids say "The Barney Bag" the sound clip is taken from "Season 2" episode, until "We Use Our Eyes" in this episode. Clip from A Very Special Delivery! # Barney Theme Song (This Way In! This Way Out!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # I've got a surprise for you!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Tosha has a surprise tell a friend!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and A Day at the Beach) # Barney comes to life (A Day at the Beach) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Day at the Beach) #Tosha's Guess!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) #It's elephant on your shoes! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!) #Hooray for a Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Barney My Family's Just Right for Me (song) (Season 3 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Welcome Home!) #Goes to the hospital! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?) #Let's go see the Hospital! for Tosha has a surprise!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Easy, Breezy Day!) #At the Hospital!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Safety First!) #Seatbelt on the car! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Are We There Yet?) #Barney Buckle Up My Seatbelt (1992 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Playing It Safe!) #Kathy hug Teddy at Hospital (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Barney Goes to School) #My Tail (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #The Puzzle (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from You've Got To Have Art!) #Barney & Friends Everyone is Special (Season 4 version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #Tosha's Have a surprise! Let's play butterflies first! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) #All Butterflies! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A New Friend and Itty Bitty Bugs!) #Lots of Butterflies in the playground! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) #Everyone like to do! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?, Birthday Ole! and The One and Only You!) #Ella Jenkins comes to visit (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!, Aunt Rachel is Here! and Howdy, Friends! These are from Season 5 are from Produced by: Linda Houston, Directed by: Steven Feldman and Witten by: Stephen White, Troy Charles and Perri Verdino-Gates) #Ella Jeckins!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Dancing, Singing and On Again, Off Again) #Barney Miss Mary Mack (1992 Version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) #Ella Jeckins Was so much fun!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Royal Welcome!) #Ella Jenkins singing "Shake Hands with Friends Time for Us To Go". Before... leave and hugs! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from A Picture of Health) #Ella Jeckins was fun! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Count Me In! and Seven Days A Week!) #I don't have a Ukeleles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Imagination Island) #If we use our imaginations we can make Ukeleles! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?) #Barney The Barney Bag (Barney's Band!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Barney's Band!) #Let's Make Our Own Ukeleles (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Rhythm!) #Hi Baby Bop (Let's Eat!) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Let's Eat!) #Baby Bop loves music!! (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Rhythm!) #Hi BJ! (Seven Days A Week!) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Seven Days A Week!) #BJ's Guitar (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!)" #Tosha's show has a new surprise! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from It's Home To Me!) #Tosha's Surprise Yet? (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Hats Off To BJ!) #Barney Mr. Knickerbocker (Barney's Big Surprise!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Barney's Big Surprise!) #I have a surprise! Baby! and Two babies! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Who's Your Neighbor?, That's What a Mommy Is!, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and China) #Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney says "Thanks!". (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Let's Play School) #Barney I love you Part 20 (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Up We Go! and Twice Is Nice!) #Baby Bop and BJ leave from Who's Who on the Choo Choo? (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?) #Tosha's Dad say "Time to leave!". (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Our Earth, Our Home! and Twice is Nice!) #Barney comes to play (Shopping for a Surprise!) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) #Barney Says Segment (A Very Special Delivery!) (February, 1995 And PBS Pals VHS.) # And remember, I Love You! (The One and Only You!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from The One and Only You!) # Barney End Credits (Doctor Barney Is Here!'s version) (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) Audio from A Very Special Delivery! # Barney Theme Song (A Very Special Delivery!'s version) (Clip from What's That Shadow? and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Danny and Kim at sing along! (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! (with the audio) and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # BJ's Surprise! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Barney comes to life (A Very Special Delivery!) (Clip from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Hi Stephen (Snack Time! and A Very Special Delivery!) (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from Snack Time! and A Very Special Delivery!) #I wish guess it's a surprise! Mystery! (Clip and audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #It's a elephant on her shoes! (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All Week! (Clip and audio from Seven Days A Week! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney My Family's Just Right for Me (song) (1993 Version) (Clip from Aunt Rachel Is Here! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Let's go see the bugs in the classroom leave night (Clip and audio from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney Mr. Knickerbocker (1993 Version) (Clip from Three Wishes! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # #Everyone is Special (Lullaby Reprise) (Clip and audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Michael says "Thanks!". (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney I love you (A Very Special Delivery's version) (Clip from A-Camping We Will Go! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!, Barney Goes To School and Are We There Yet?) #Baby Bop and BJ leave from A Very Special Delivery! (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Nick says "Time to go!". (Clip from A Little Big Day! (with the audio) and Audio from A Very Special Delivery! and Oh Brother... She's My Sister!) #Stella arrives at number 11 and 12 to put her clock with Baby Bop and Stella and leaving! (Clip from It's Time for Counting! (with the audio) and Audio from Up We Go!, Barney Safety and A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney I love you (1991 version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Barney in Concert, A Very Special Delivery! and The One and Only You!) #Barney I love you (Season 4 version) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) #Barney comes to play (A Very Special Delivery!) (Clip from Splish! Splash! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) #Barney Says Segment (A Very Special Delivery!) (February, 1995 And PBS Pals VHS.) #And remember, I Love You! (A Very Special Delivery!'s version) (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) # Barney End Credits (A Very Special Delivery!'s version) (Clip from Doctor Barney Is Here! and Audio from A Very Special Delivery!) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation